Two of Us
by MagicalMisto7
Summary: The curse is broken, Cora is dead, and everyone is settling down from the conflict. However a new storybook character that has remained hidden in the background of Storybrooke surfaces, one that could threaten the whole town if unleashed. Who is this new person, and is he a friend or an enemy? *New character that I wanted them to add but they didn't, so I'm adding him instead!*
1. Chapter 1

**~My first Once Upon a Time fanfiction! I always wanted them to include this one character in the show, but they haven't yet so I thought I would. Have fun trying to guess who it is! Characters form the show will of course be making appearances, though it will be in the POV of my two OCs in the beginning. Enjoy!**

Two of Us Riding Nowhere

As the wave of golden light swept over the town of Storybrooke, the woman sitting at the window of her fairly large house near the edge of said town jerked forward as the light hit her. Her eyes widened at the realization of who she really was. She began to smile as her old memories raced back to her, and she jumped for joy that the curse was finally broken. It looks like that Swan women really was the savior like little Henry said. As soon as her happiness came, it left quickly as she remembered the other person in the house. She ran out of the room, the door banging open on her way out, and raced off down the hallway to the door at the end of the hall. Once she was in front of it, she hesitated, and then turned the red door knob slowly, the door creaked slightly as she inched it open. The man in the bed was stirring, beginning to try and sit up as he mumbled incoherently. She rushed in the room and quickly ground up two tablets from the orange bottle on the bedside table. She put the remnants of the tablets into the glass of water and held it to the man's mouth. He was so out of it that he barely resisted as she gently made him drink the water. Once the glass was empty the man slumped back in bed with a soft sigh, and the woman set the glass down in relief. Now that the curse was broken she was unsure if the medication would still work on him, however she could at the very least keep trying. If that failed, then she would just have to find other ways of keeping him locked away. She brushed the messy dark red locks away from the man's eyes, her face grim but determined. She had kept him subdued for years, she could continue to do so, and especially if it meant that it would keep everyone else safe. She would not let anyone try to hurt him, or lock him up in one of their cruel cells though, because he needed protecting too. No one had any idea how dangerous he was, and she intended to keep it that way. He would remain secret and he would remain safe, Star would make sure of that.

(Several weeks later)

Star cheerfully grabbed the toast out of the toaster as a cheerful pop song played on the radio. Music was vastly improved in this world, and she always started the mornings with it. She buttered the toast and hummed to the song, thinking about how she would spend her day. After she fed Julian she might consider going into town, now that the whole Cora problem was dealt with. She had avoided it as much as possible when she heard that a bunch of powerful magic users were using Storybrooke as ground zero for their grudge match, although the supply of medication was almost empty as a result. Star decided that she would stop by at Archie's office to get another prescription for it, and then she might head over to Grannie's for a cup of tea. Her humming went to whistling as she poured a glass of orange juice.

_Consciousness came in haze of gray. Bright green eyes that used to be sharp and analyzing were at their normal unfocused and glazed look as they blinked open. This time the suffocating fog was fought against, pushed back, and things became sharper and clearer. The curse is broken, old memories were back, he could find a cure. If only she would stop drugging him so he could THINK. His wrist burned as it rubbed against the plastic band that kept it attached to the side of the bed. The bloody red knob turned, the fog was dragged back somewhat so that she would not think he needed more 'medication', a tray that smelled of toasted bread and fried meat was placed on his lap, a fork pushed into his hand. The food tasted delicious, made so even more by the news she brought him. She would be in town all day, not there to watch him or hear him. This was his chance._

Star smiled as she told Julian about her plans to go into town, his glassy green eyes focused on his plate as he slowly ate his breakfast. A part of her felt sad to see him like this, especially when she could remember the time when he had a different name, and he used to look at her with intelligence and excitement sparkling in his eyes as he researched an invented. He had been so full of life, energetic and cheerful around those that knew him and calm and aloof around those that didn't. She missed the old Julian, however his current state was in a large part due to his own terrible mistakes. Though she knew that he would hate his circumstances if he could think straight, she refused to be separated from him. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek, picked up the tray, and left the room. She had been so busy talking and staring at his face that she did not notice him slip the knife from the tray under his blanket.

**~Know who it is yet? If so, you are AMAZING! If not, I will continue to drop hints though I won't officially reveal it until several chapters in. Here's some help: One of the characters is from a story, but the other is completely my OC. Storybrooke characters will be in the next chapter I swear!**

**Grazie, Misto~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Can you guess who he is yet? No? Don't worry I will be giving more hints. Anyway more characters from the show are making appearances now, yay! Hope you enjoy!**

Star walked slowly through the small town, enjoying the sunny day and smiling at the various people she passed on the street. Many greeted her cheerfully, having seen her before on her occasional visits to the heart of town. She decided she would go to Granny's first, since she was feeling thirsty and she hadn't said hello to Granny or Ruby in a long time. She opened the door and walked up to the counter.

"Ice tea please." She said to Granny

"Star! It's been a while. What brings you to the heart of town?" Granny asked in surprise

"A few errands I have to take care of, also since the trouble with Cora is over I felt safe enough to come here and check in on everyone."

"Well none of us is seriously hurt from all of that trouble," said Granny as she began to make Star's iced tea, "Though I think fight took its toll on Snow and her family. Lord knows how they have suffered."

"I'm sorry to hear that, maybe I'll stop by some time and see if there's anything I can do to cheer them up."

"A good idea dear, though I think for the moment we should leave them alone. Oh, and a new person has come to Storybrooke. The rumor is he's Mr. Gold's son though I don't know for sure."

"Mr. Gold has a son?" Star asked in surprise, "I never expected that."

"Here's your iced tea dear."

"Star!" called an excited voice from behind her

Star turned around to see Ruby walking towards her, her long brown hair with its usual red streaks was pulled up today and she was wearing slightly more modest clothing than she had before the curse was broken.

"Ruby! It's so good to finally see you, how have you been?"

Star got up and hugged Ruby tightly. The two of them had been pretty good friends while the curse was going on.

"Busy. This whole nightmare with Cora, and trying to control my inner wolf again, it's been exhausting!"

"I'll bet! I'm glad I missed all the drama, I hate getting involved in such big problems."

"Do you want to go shopping together? I feel like doing something fun."

Star gave a sad smile.

"Sorry Ruby but I have some things to pick up since I'm here, but maybe the next time I come down we can do it."

Ruby looked a little crestfallen but she forced the smile back on her face.

"Okay, sounds like a plan!"

Star finished her drink as Ruby walked towards the back of the diner, feeling bad that she couldn't spend time with Ruby. However Julian always came first, and she had to pick up his medication and get back to the house in time for his next dose.

She left the diner and headed over to Archie's to get the prescription. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone. A small someone.

"Star!"

"Henry!"

Henry, who had staggered back from the impact, looked up at her with a smile.

"I haven't seen you in a while! Are you going to Archie for another session?" he asked cheerfully

"Yes, I am. What are you up to?"

"Oh, adventuring." He said evasively

She raised her eyebrow at that.

"Nothing too dangerous I hope." She said sternly

"It's completely safe! I promise!"

She stared at him for a second longer, then nodded and walked on. Whatever the kid was up to it wasn't any of her business. She walked up the stairs to Archie's office and knocked, when he opened the door and saw it was her he welcomed her in a smile. They spent about ten minutes talking together, Star was so happy to be talking to her friend again that she even forgot about Julian for a while. Eventually she remembered to ask for the medication. Archie handed it to her, with the wish that it would continue to make her feel better. Star left soon after that, feeling a bit bad that she was continuing to lie to her friends even after the curse was broken, but she didn't want anyone to know about Julian. It was safer if no one knew he existed. With most of her business done and now that she had caught up with most of her friends, Star went off on her way home. Today had turned out to be a good day for her, and because she was in such a good mood maybe she would let Julian leave his room and come join her in the living room. They could watch TV together and maybe he would have enough of his wits about him to talk. She reached the front door and stopped dead, it was unlocked and slightly open. Star slipped inside quickly and picked up a baseball bat that was in the hall closet in case it was a burglar and they were still in the house. She quickly went up the stairs and ran to Julian's room, whose door was open. Whispering 'no', over and over again she ran inside and upon seeing the bed empty and all of his belongings missing she sank to the ground. Julian had gotten loose, and now he has run away. Panic swept over Star as she thought of what to do. Julian was smart but he still did not know much about this new world, not only that but he was a serious danger to other people if he did not take the medicine. Should she phone the sheriff's office? But they thought that she lived alone, and if she told them about Julian they would ask her a lot of questions, questions that she did not want to answer. Eventually she settles on a plan. She would find Julian herself, and if she had to drag him back to the house herself she would.

The butter knife he is forced to use to cut himself free is slow work but he manages it. As soon as he can he stumbles from the bed, his legs not used to such quick movement. He finds some of the clothes that she had bought for him in the wardrobe and puts them on quickly, throwing off the dirty ones he had been wearing. He rummages through the room, finding all of his personal belongings and stuffing them in a backpack. His key items are missing though. He searches the room to no avail, then he realizes exactly where to look. He runs down the hall to Estella's room, or Star as she is now called. He finds a trunk under her bed that is locked. Using some of her bobby pins he finds on the dresser he manages to pick the lock relatively quickly. He is glad that his old skills have not vanished. Inside the trunk are indeed his most precious belongings; a ring, a cane, and an old leather journal. Grabbing these he stuffs them into his backpack and runs downstairs, leaving the house and his old hell behind.

**~I hope you liked it! Please review so I know if people like this story or not and whether or not I should continue it, thanks!**

**Misto~**


End file.
